Tension
by fictionfairytalesfantasy4921
Summary: AU . A world where Alec and his family/friends are human and Alec thinks he is in love with his friend Jace. But that will all change when Alec meets Magnus who happens to be a warlock, how will Alec handle that one? And how will he handle the love triangle he is forced to be apart of?
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: Thank you all for viewing! Please read, review and tell me what you think! I will post again soon!

It was a long and trying day. Just like everyday of my life is, from school to work and now to my lovely friends that want me to go out with them tonight.

I literally just got home from work and they are standing in the foyer waiting for me to change so they can drag me off to a bar when all I want to do is enjoy my Friday night sitting at home reading in front of the fireplace.

I quick took off my Starbucks uniform and threw on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. I wandered back through my house to the front door where my friends were.

"Ready?" Alison asked me.

"Yeah." I said, sounding far from it.

"Fake ID time." Dominic said and pulled out four cards. Handing Alison, Jace, and myself a card. Black hair and blue eyes stared back at me. The picture is the exact one of my license which I hated because it looked like a mug shot.

"You sure these will work?" Jace asked questionably.

"Yes." Dominic confirmed. "I got them from Reynolds, and he always pulls through."

"Yes but all your plans never seem to work." Jace said.

"And you know how much jail-time eighteen year olds get in for sneaking into a club and getting wasted? A long ass time." Alison stated.

"I thought it was a bar? No one said anything about dancing." I blurted out.

"Club. Bar. They're one in the same." Dominic said, ignoring Alisons concerns entirely.

"Lets just get this over with." I said walking outside into the cold Manhattan air. The others followed.

The club/ bar was called something like the Pandemonium or whatever, I have never heard of it; and it was jammed packed. When we were inside I could feel the relief lift off of Alisons shoulders.

"That was close." She said.

"I told you! We are fine." Dominic confirmed. "Lets dance." He said to her and offered his hand but she didn't take it.

"I'm getting a drink." She said and went to the bar alone. Dominic dropped his hand and looked furious.

"She will come around." Jace said.

"No. She wont." He glanced at me and disappeared into the crowd.

"I think we've been ditched." I stated to Jace.

"I think we have." He agreed. "Dom needs to stop blaming you for Alison not wanting him. That is her decision not yours and it's clear you are uninterested."

Jaces eyes glimmered in the lights that kept reflecting off them. His eyes were gold and they perfectly matched his golden hair.

I hated being in the center of a love triangle, no one knew it but I am the kind of person that goes for the same gender rather than the opposite. I also have a type, and Jace matches it perfectly.

But then there is Alison, the girl who has had a crush on me since Freshman year. And there's Dom who has been wanting her since third grade and secretly has a vendetta against me for her wanting me. It is all very confusing and honestly a pain in the ass.

"Well I'm going to join Alison for a drink. You coming?" Jace offered.

A drink? With him? I would go anywhere for this guy. "Sure." I said.  
We sat next to Alison who immediately lit up once I sat next to her. I realized that was a mistake.

"What's your poison?" The creepy bartender asked.

"Scotch." Jace answered for us both.

"IDs?" We pulled them out and he examined them only slightly and handed them back. At this point I just really didn't care if we got caught. Anything to make this night end.

Before I knew it, a glass of Scotch was sitting in front of me and I threw it back while Jace sipped at his. He and Alison frowned at me.

"Is everything alright?" Alison asked, putting a hand on my knee.

Um. "Yeah everything is great." I said and got up and walked away. My only thought on that little action was _nope._

I hated leaving Jace, I loved being around him and he always made me smile and honestly he is the only reason I am actually tolerating tonight, although I'm finding sitting at home may have been more favorable at this point.

I'm not normally like this, I have just had it recently. With everything. Don't get me wrong, I love my friends more than anything. It's just there is only so much drama I can take and that's what they bring when were together. With the exception of Jace, which is one of the reasons I am so drawn towards him.

I didn't really know where I was drifting off to and I found myself outside at the back of the bar. It was a dark ally and it smelt like sewage and rust. The music thumped behind the door, gosh it was annoying. I'm more of a classical listener; I prefer instrumental as opposed to dub step.

I sat on the last of the three stares coming down from the door and rested my head on my hands.

_ Why am I here?_

_ For Jace. _My thoughts answered.

Yeah. Jace. Beautiful, drama free Jace that I just ditched inside. Some friend I am.

"You know," A voice started speaking from the shadows and my head shot right up in the direction of it. "You shouldn't be out here alone, the city is dangerous at night."

I didn't know if I should run or yell or both. Instead I just sat there dumbstruck. I hadn't realized there was another person out here with me.

"Excuse me?" I spoke into the darkness.

The figure emerged from the shadows and I have never seen something more beautiful in my life. He had dark hair, spiked up with glitter. Golden eyes, like Jaces except they were accented with dark eyeliner. Damn. He wore a black trench coat with the collar flipped up like he was a vampire or something, underneath that was jeans and a colorful assessments of shirts. He was rather tall, probably taller than me and his skin was tan which obviously clashed with my white as a ghost complexion.

I was staring at him with my mouth ajar, I saw him flash a grin and it made me blush. His teeth are perfectly white, _now that would match my skin._ I thought. Then those lips, shinned with something like chap stick or possibly lip gloss? I mean he is wearing eyeliner, so I would believe it to be possible.

"I said it isn't safe for you to be out here by yourself." The man said, even his voice was perfect.

"But you're here. Alone." I said. I couldn't tell if he was threatening or not.

"Very true, but I could be a mass murderer for all you know."

"Very true." I threw back. This made him smile. "I could be a killer too."

This time he laughed out loud. "Oh I highly doubt that."

"What I'm not murderous-looking enough for you?" I asked, subtly amused.

His eyes locked with mine then they slowly looked me up and down like he was trying to undress me with his eyes. It made me feel self-conscious. Then I realized I was sitting down so there really wasn't much to see of me.

"No." He finally answered. "You definitely do not."

Me being the smart-ass that I am, I slowly looked him up and down too which I found that I really enjoyed and said, "Well neither do you."

"Well I am certainly glad to hear that." He grinned and after a moment of silence he held out his hand. "Magnus."

I took his hand. "Alec."

"Short for something?"

"Alexander."

"Alexander." He purred my name. "Well, Alexander, what brings you to this part of the ally?"

"Noise."

"Clubbing not your thing?"

"Would I be out here if it was?"

Magnus smiled. "No I suppose not." Then he looked at me questionably. "Why be here then?"

"Obnoxious friends." I sighed.

Magnus had to giggle at that, it rang in my ears and for some reason it was the greatest sound I have ever heard.

"That amuses you?" I asked when I realized what I said was not funny.

"You amuse me." He stepped closer and squatted down to my level, I could see his features more clearly and I had to look away. He is just _too_ beautiful.

I heard him pull something out of his pocket and then a click of something. Before I know it, he has my hand and is writing on it. Reflexively, I try to pull away but he had a grip on my wrist.

When he finished, I looked at my hand and saw 10 digits written. His phone number.

"You intrigue me, Alexander. I would like to get to know you more. Give me a call sometime." Magnus winked at me then stood up and walked around the building and out of the ally.

I sat there a moment and pondered what had just occurred. I have just been hit on by some man in an ally and ended up with his phone number. I blinked at this.

I then realized I never got the chance to ask why _he_ was in the ally.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note: Ok so this is not the greatest chapter but i promise it will get better! Review and enjoy!

I went back inside to search for my friends. I found Jace sitting at the bar, looking beautiful as ever, sipping beer. Alison was no where to be seen.

I took a seat next to him. "Where's Alison?"

"Went to look for Dom I think. I guess she feels bad for not dancing with him."

"That's the liquor talking."

"I tried to tell her that but she just got up and stumbled away." Jace said casually and took another sip of his beer. I smirked at this.

"Should we be worried?" I asked him. Alison does get on my nerves but I still care for her and would feel horrible if something bad ever happened.

"Nah, Dom will take care of her." Jace tipped the beer bottle towards the ceiling, finishing it off.

"Everything alright?" I asked him, concerned about his consumption of alcohol.

"Grand."

"Want to talk about it?"

"Lets get out of here." He said without answering my question, I'm assuming it's a no. He dropped money on the counter and I followed him outside. We waited for a cab to come around. I was thankful to be once again away from the loud music and sweaty crowds.

And I was with Jace, Jace made everything better.

Finally a cab came around and Jace ushered it to a stop. Jace slid in then I followed.

"Where to?" The driver asked. Jace and I looked at each other, we really weren't sure of where we were going. I decided to give the driver my address and we drove in silence.

We were dropped off at the gates where I had to put in the security code and Jace and I walked the long driveway to my front door.

My house was rather large, the driveway alone could fit a normal sized home, it circled around a grand water fountain that was lit with yellow lighting and had water sprinkling out of it.

We walked through the double doors and I was thankful for leaving some lights on, this house can go from a traditional party house to a cold and seemingly haunted one in the matter of seconds. Jace closed and locked the doors behind us.

"Why must the doors be so heavy? Your dad think a dinosaur is going to come baring through here?"

"You never know." I joked and Jace shyly smiled. I know that smile, the one where he is trying to hide what he is really feeling. That smile broke my heart.

"Hungry?" I asked.

"Not really, I think I'm just going to get some rest. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Okay." I said and he walked off, heading towards his usual guest bedroom that he made into his own. Jace was always staying over for no apparent reason other than he was his friend. It was like his second home, he had a key and the code to get in, kept some clothing here and knew his way around the place just as well as I and my family does.

I wondered into the kitchen, it smelt of… Burnt cookies? Then I realized Isabelle, my younger sister, was in for tonight and must've been baking.

I threw some left over chicken in the microwave and waited 2 minutes for it to be done. In my boredom I glanced at my left hand and wished I hadn't. The phone number was written there staring back at me and I noticed it was written in bright pink highlighter. Of course, that way I don't forget it is there. But how could I forget anyway?

My food was done and I ate it with barbeque sauce on the side. The whole time I couldn't stop thinking about the damn phone number.

Should I call him?

_ NO. _My thoughts screamed at me. _You met him in an ally, Alec. Of course you don't call him._

Then why did I find myself being so careful at not getting my left hand wet when I washed my plate off?

I walked upstairs and knocked on Isabelle's door, I'm sure she knew we were home but I wanted to tell her anyway.

She opened the door and said, "Hey" then moved away to let me in. I laid across her bed. "Something wrong?" She came and sat beside me.

"No just the great friends of mine, sweeping me away to a club."

Isabelle frowned. "Thanks for the invite."

"You're underage."

"So are you. So don't pull that whole 'do as I say not as I do' spiel."

I sighed, I wasn't really in the mood to argue.

"What's on your hand?" She asked abruptly. Just then I noticed that I hand my arm above my head laying with the palm up. I pulled it down immediately.

"Nothing."

Isabelle grinned. "Alexander Lightwood, do not lie to me. You got some ones phone number."

I sat up and started for the door, ducking my head to hide my blush. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Then she was in front of me. "Who is he? Was he cute? You going to call him?"

Isabelle is the only person I have told about my sexuality, she also knows about my feelings for Jace which is something I wish I hadn't talked about because whenever he dates someone, which is often, Isabelle looks at me with nothing but pity and I don't want any ones pity. "Izzy-"

"Don't Izzy me. Tell me everything." Then she pulled me back to her bed.

I gave her a brief summary of how I met Magnus and immediately Isabelle was interested.

"If you don't call him I will." She stated. Leave it to Isabelle to find something potentially dangerous absolutely exhilarating.

"I met him in an ally." I looked at her quizzically. "That doesn't raise any red flags to you?"

"Of course it does, but you will never know until you try."

She has a point, then again she is younger than me and a lot more ignorant. I let out a sigh.

"Call him." She said and pulled me towards the door. "One date will do no harm, but I'm tired and going to bed so goodnight." She hugged me and shut the door once I was out.

I walked to my room and thought about what my sister had said.

I mean, it would just be a date, no harm in that.

I passed Jaces room, oh my sweet Jace. How could I even consider going on a date with this guy? I have Jace and that's all I need.

But is it? Am I really going to go all my life living in a one way relationship?

I felt the number burn on my palm as if it were branding me.

I know what I'm going to do.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note: I'm sorry this took so long, i was having trouble with it. And yes its a cliffy and it stops at a random place. This is not my best chapter but it will get better. Thank you all for waiting! Review and enjoy!

I spent the entire next day pondering what to say when I call Magnus. I mean, I figured I would start with a simple 'hi' to get things going. After that, I drew a blank.

Maybe I shouldn't even call.

No. I'm calling, I've already decided that. I'm just over thinking this.

I sat on my bed, staring at the number on my left hand and the phone in my right. I dialed the numbers and let my thumb hover over the call button while I continued the battle of pressing it or not. My thumb became so close to the button that I ended up pressing it so very lightly, next thing I know the number has been dialed and I had no choice but to put the phone to my ear.

On the 3rd ring there was an answer. "Bane." Magnus said, I can tell its him just by the voice, even if it was one word. His voice is a sound you don't easily forget.

"Uh, hi." I spoke shyly.

"What can I help you with?" He asked in an annoyed tone.

"This is Alec, from last night."

"Oh yes, Alexander." He purred and I blushed. "How are you?"

Nervous. Terrified. "I'm well, and yourself?"

"Great now that you called. How does dinner sound? In about an hour?"

"Umm."

"Fantastic! Meet me at Takis, it's rather casual but you're more than welcome to dress it up for me." I could hear the smile in his voice and could picture him winking at me. I blushed, again. "I will see you soon." Then he hung up.

I have a date. In an hour. With someone I just met, in an alley. What time is it anyway? The clock says six so I have to be there by seven.

And I thought I had reason to be nervous for the _phone call_, now I have to be face to face and make small talk.

I got up and got ready. I found I was being a lot more thorough than usual and took a thirty minute shower which didn't leave me much time to find something to wear. I was fully ready, with the exception of a shirt, by six fifty.

I felt it was necessary to bring in help.

I knocked on Isabelles door and the second she opened it I grabbed her wrist and dragged her to my room. Isabelle is the number one girl to turn to when you have a fashion emergency, she always knows what to wear and how to wear it. Unfortunately, that gene skipped me. Fortunately, she is always willing to help and never fails me.

"Help me find a shirt." I demanded. Isabelle grinned stupidly at me.

"You called him."

"And I have to meet him in less than ten minutes and I don't know what shirt to wear." I complained.

Isabelle looked me up and down, I was in dark jeans and wore black tennis shoes along with my long chain necklace I don't go anywhere without. She went to my closet and in an instant pulled out a dark blue t-shirt. "This one. It brings out your eyes."

I examined it and decided to try it on. Of course Isabelle was right, she is always right. I wouldn't have guessed to try this one. Actually, I didn't realize I even had it.

"Thanks Iz." I said with a smile.

"Better get going, don't want to be late." She grinned.

"Hey I think Jace is staying over again tonight, do me a favor and just keep him company. He's been acting strange and I think something is wrong but he keeps brushing it off like its nothing."

Isabelle frowned. "Alec he will come to you when and if he wants to talk about it, you cant force it. But yeah I'll stick around him for you."

I smiled and kissed her forehead. "Thanks." and I left.

It wasn't until I was exiting the cab outside of Takis that the nerves finally hit me hard. I haven't been on a date for who knows how long. Over a year I think. I swallowed hard, I don't remember how all this works. I stared at the door with the name on it and took a deep breath before I pulled open the door and took in my surroundings.

I was hit with the smell of garlic and wine. The place was dark and semi-fancy, no one was really dressed up but looked decently dressed. I'm glad I chose the darker set of clothing, dark clothes tend to make you look casual yet clean cut which is exactly what was happening here. I don't need Isabelle to tell me that I fit in perfectly. No one second glanced me as I stood in the middle of where people were sitting waiting for a table and the three people standing at the hostess stand.

I looked around the restaurant in search for Magnus. All the tables were filled and so was the bar. I finally spotted him, back towards me, in the corner at the far side of the restaurant. I'm glad we have a table that isn't the center of attention.

I walked around the other tables and came up to the booth where Magnus sat. The table had a candle lit at the center and two glasses of red wine were on either side, one for me and one for Magnus. I slid in on my side and was met with glimmering excited eyes.

"Alexander." Magnus spoke softly, a small smile playing on his lips. "I'm so glad you could make it." He looked just as he did last night, except more sophisticated. He still had the eyeliner and glitter in his spiked up hair but his clothes weren't as shiny and tight. I didn't know what pants he was wearing but his top half was a patterned shirt that brought out his eyes and a jacket that made his skin glow. He looked gorgeous.

"You didn't exactly sound like you were giving me a choice." I smirked as I settled into my booth.

"You had a choice, you could've not shown up. Hell, you could've not called. But here we are." He took a slow sip of his wine then gestured for me to have some of mine.

"I'm under age." I said looking at him with a frown.

"I wont tell if you wont." He said with a wink, I looked down at the table to conceal my blush. I hate that he has this effect on me.

I noticed the menu and started to examine it, everything looked over priced, even a simple plate of spaghetti which I am suddenly questioning if I want.

"So Alexander, tell me about yourself."

I looked back up at Magnus who was looking at me intently, as if to memorize every inch of me.

"There isn't anything to tell." I said, looking back down.

"Oh of course there is, you just don't want to tell me." Magnus teased.

"How about you tell me a little about yourself, like why you were in the alley last night."

Magnus smirked. "Same as you."

"You don't seem like the kind of person who dislikes clubs."

"Don't get me wrong, I do enjoy a good party. But that was not my kind of crowd."

"What is your kind of crowd?" I asked, curious.

Magnus looked like he was about to answer when the waitress came over.

"Ready to order?" She asked unenthusiastically.

"Alec?" Magnus looked at me, I realized that was the first time he called me Alec.

I was, in fact, not ready to order but given the pressure, I decided to go with the over priced spaghetti. Magnus smirked at my simplicity and ordered some kind of lasagna.

"Don't mock my food choice." I said once the waitress walked away.

Magnus grinned. "I'm not. I just, well I sort of predicted you would order that."

"You predicted it?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yes. You do seem like the kind of man to order a plate of spaghetti."

I couldn't help the amusement in my voice. "What is that suppose to mean? You predicted my food choice by my physical traits?"

"No of course not! I predicted it by your personality." Magnus said, matter-of-factly.

I scoffed. "You don't even know me."

"But you said there is not much to know, hence, your simplistic food choice."

"Well I am sorry my food is not creative enough for you, next time I'll be sure to change the sauce to alfredo."

"Next time?" Magnus' eyes lit up. "Is that a promise?"

I stared at him, honestly thinking about my answer. "Maybe." I said finally.

Magnus smiled. God it was a beautiful smile. "Good enough for me." He held up his wine glass. "Here's to next time."

I held up my glass and clinked it with his, hesitantly I took a sip. I was never a fan of alcohol and was questioning why nobody came over to ask for my ID. It didn't matter though, wine is not the best and I didn't take another sip of it.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I apologize for this taking so long and stopping at a random point last chapter, but to make up for it this one is much longer. Unfortunately, it also stops at an awkward point. I'm not fully satisfied with this but i didnt want you all waiting anymore. So... review and enjoy!

The waitress came with our food and we were silent while we ate. I snuck some glances up at Magnus every now and again just because I liked being reminded that someone was there, well not just someone, Magnus. And that made me smile.

I finished up before Magnus and waited patiently for him, I would've said something but I wasn't sure what to say. The weather is nice today? Yeah, there is no way I will small talk the weather on a date.

I thought back to the question Magnus asked me when I had arrived. Well more like a demand. _Tell me about yourself_.

I scrambled my brain for something to tell him. I guess I could just go with the basics.

"Um." That was real intelligent but it got Magnus' attention, he looked up taking a napkin to his mouth. "I'm 18 years old, I work at the Starbucks just a couple blocks over and I have a sister just a year younger than me. I have a friend that I've known since I was little and he practically lives with me."

"Do you live on your own?"

I hesitated. "I live at home when my parents are not there."

Magnus frowned and took a sip of wine. "How often are they there?"

"Maybe twice a year." I was starting to feel uncomfortable about the subject of my parents, things have not been well with them since my little brother died a few months ago. I absentmindedly touched the locket on the long chain necklace that hung underneath my shirt, the way I always did when I had thoughts of Max or even my parents.

Something must've came across my face because Magnus frowned and said, "We don't need to talk about it."

I looked up at him, he finished his dinner and was looking at me with sentimental eyes. I smiled shyly at him, thankful he wont go further into questioning about it.

"What about you?" I asked.

"My name is Magnus Bane, I am 22 years old and live on my own. Actually, I live with my cat but I wont bore you with the details of my home life. I work for myself as a photographer but I was left with a large amount of money when my parents passed so I really have no need for employment."

"I'm sorry." I said without really thinking about it. I always hated when people apologized for the death of someone, as if it were their fault.

"Why are you apologizing?" Magnus frowned. "I have the life people dream about having. No parents, all the money I need and parties almost every night. I've never been happier."

Though the look in his eyes said otherwise. I know that look all too well, the look where you tell people you are alright and it doesn't bother you when in reality it is killing you inside. That is the look I know I am always wearing.

"Were a lot more alike than I thought." I said before I could stop myself.

"And how is that?" Magnus asked, leaning in with a curious look on his face.

I was about to answer when the waitress came back over. Magnus leaned back in his seat and didn't take his eyes off of me.

"Dessert?" She asked.

"No thank you." Magnus said. She finished clearing the table and when she left Magnus continued. "I know a great gelato place up the block that I want to take you to."

Magnus paid for dinner and we walked to the gelato shop. I kept a good distance between us because the last thing I needed was for someone I know to see us, understand that it is a date and report it back to my parents when they come into town again.

The other reason is because this is our first date and I didn't want him to get the wrong idea.

Magnus walked with hands in his coat pockets, it was getting chilly out and I regret not asking Isabelle to match a jacket with my outfit. I put my hands in my jean pockets with my thumbs sticking out, trying to look casual as opposed to shivering.

"Tell me Alexander," Magnus started. "What is your favorite time of year?"

"Favorite time of year?" I frowned at his random question.

"Mine is spring, everything is blossoming and coming alive again after the brutal winter consisting of snow and the biting cold. And the temperature is just right, not too hot or cold." Magnus looked forward as if picturing what New York looked like in the spring time. I admired his dazed expression and realized I could look at him for hours and never grow tired of it, I cant seem to find a single flaw in his features. I suddenly wondered why someone as beautiful and glowing as him would want to be seen with someone as boring and bland as me.

"Fall." I stated answering his question.

Magnus looked at me in disbelief. "Fall? As in right now fall?"

"Yes as in right now fall." I smirked.

"What on earth for?"

I surprised myself by not really needing to take the time to think about it. "The leaves, changing from green to red, orange and yellow. The temperature, like you said, except it is much cooler on nights like this. But nights like these are when you make the bonfires and roast marshmallows. Then there's the state fair and hay rides and pumpkin patches. Hot chocolate and fire places and cuddling." Now I was the one in a daze, staring ahead. I'm one pair short of Ugg boots to be classified as a typical white girl during this time of year. I would rather feel like that than tell Magnus the main reason why I changed my favorite season from spring to fall.

Magnus was silent for a moment until we turned a corner and was in front of the gelato shop. "Cant say I disagree with you." He said before he opened the door for me.

Magnus and I ate out gelato together in the almost empty shop. We both got chocolate, mine with andes mints on top and Magnus with oreo crumbles. We talked more as we ate. Mostly about simple things like our favorite movies and favorite books. I was overly excited to hear that Magnus reads and that he enjoys disconnecting from the world in a good book just as I do.

The date was perfect, I don't think I could've asked for a better night. Magnus and I get along much better than I had expected, there is something about him that makes me feel giddy and comfortable and I love that.

We were walking together outside again, going in no particular direction. Magnus showed me a couple places where he took some shots of the city and did a couple photo shoots. I asked if I could see some of his pictures but he told me I wouldn't want to because they turned out horrible. I laughed and rolled my eyes, insisting that they couldn't be that horrible if he's selling them and doing shoots. I ended up getting him to agree to showing me them sometime.

It was when we were passing a club that I saw people I knew. People that I definitely did not want to be seeing.

"Alec!" Alison called and bounced over with a silly grin on her face. Dominic stayed in line to save their place, I could see he was not happy about seeing me.

Night. Ruined.

"I've been calling and calling but you haven't answered. We were getting worried, I mean you and Jace just disappeared last night."

It is unfortunately true, she has been calling consistently all day but I just didn't want to answer. That is wrong of me though, Alison is still my friend and she deserved to at least get a text from me saying I'm fine. I know I would if I were in her position.

"Yeah. I'm sorry, I just couldn't find my phone." I thought fast and felt bad for lying, I just didn't know what else to say that wouldn't hurt her.

"Well did Jace lose his phone too?" She questioned.

I frowned. "What do you mean?"

"He hasn't picked up our calls either."

I felt myself grow cold. That is unlike Jace to not answer the phone, even if something is wrong he would always answer. I knew something was up with him, I always know when something is wrong with my Jace. This night was getting more bad by the second, I just felt a weight of concern and anxiety wash up on my shoulders like a tidal wave.

"Alec?"

I snapped out of my thoughts. "What?"

"What is it?"

"What is what?"

"Did something happen to Jace?" She asked concerned.

"Jace? No Jace is great." I gave her a faint smile, praying it was convincing.

"Alison!" I heard Dominic call as he was about to enter the club.

"Answer the phone next time." She said with a serious yet playful tone and hugged me. "Nice to meet you." She held her hand out to Magnus when she pulled away from me.

He took her hand. "Magnus."

"Alison." She turned and ran back in line to meet Dominic.

I walked down the street and quickly turned the corner, out of view of the club entrance and away from other people. I leaned against the wall for support and concentrated on leveling out my breathing.

"Alec?" I heard Magnus ask hesitantly. I opened my eyes, that I now realized were closed, and looked at his worried ones.

"I'm sorry, that was incredibly rude of me. I should've introduced you two." I spoke quickly.

Magnus smiled slightly. "It's okay, darling."

He just called me darling. I blushed down at my feet.

"Now, tell me what's wrong." He said calmly, leaning against the wall next to me.

I sighed. How can I explain Jace to Magnus? Right, I cant because it would be rude to dump all your problems on your date.

No. It's rude to not introduce your date to a friend you bump into on the sidewalk.

It's even more rude to go on a date with someone when there are obvious feelings for someone else.

"It's nothing." I said shaking my head.

"It doesn't look like nothing."

I turned and looked at him. His body was turned facing mine, his shoulder supported him against the wall. I wondered why he would take interest in someone like me. He is so beautiful and I am, well, not.

"You're shaking." Magnus frowned.

I frowned, I was shaking?

He took off his jacket, exposing his long sleeved shirt and I saw his muscles flex underneath, and wrapped it around me. It smelt of cologne and fabric softener.

He stood much closer now. "Better?" He whispered, his breath warming my face.

"Better." I breathed out, feeling breathless.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Well... I don't even know where this little scene came from but i'm thinking you all may enjoy it (; Please do enjoy and review!

Magnus' amber eyes blazed into mine as we gazed at each other. His eyes were more gold, now that I see them up close, and they had… flecks of green? How strange. How beautiful, just like him.

The wind blew and my hair fell in my eyes, before I could push it away, Magnus pulled it away for me, his warm finger tips brushed my cool skin as he did. His touch burned in the best possible way.

The tips of his fingers trailed from my temple down to my jaw in a agonizingly slow way and his feather-light touch sent chills down my back. Magnus continued his trail ad followed it to my parted lips. He lightly grazed his thumb over my bottom lip and then the top. He was tracing my lips with his finger as if he were trying to memorize every bump and every curve my mouth held.

"You are so beautiful." He whispered.

I didn't blush at his words. This time, I couldn't. The sincerity in his tone and the look in his eyes kept my cheeks from reddening. This compliment was far from trying to flatter me and make me react stupidly with a blush and giggle. This had deeper meaning, this made my heart beat faster and made my stomach flutter. This made me see that Magnus truly thinks I am beautiful.

For the first time in a long time, I finally felt like I was good enough.

Magnus' fingers dipped under my chin and he leaned in a bit closer and I mimicked the gesture until our noses brushed and we were breathing the same air.

Finally, our lips collided.

The kiss was soft and gentle, our lips fit together like two puzzle pieces that have become a whole.

I reached up and wrapped my arms around Magnus' neck, I felt his jacket slip off my shoulders but I didn't care. Magnus was my warmth. All I needed was him.

His lips.

His touch.

His breath.

His smile.

Everything that is Magnus, was enough.

His arms were wrapped tightly around my waist and he pulled me even closer, intensifying the kiss. Our lips were pushed harder together now, Magnus sucked my bottom lip into his mouth and a moan escaped from my mouth, Magnus used this to slip his tongue in my mouth and soon our tongues were sliding together in smooth movements. I grabbed Magnus' hair and he released a moan of his own and pushed me against the brick wall. His hands traveled down my sides and back up again, his hips pinned me against the wall, one of my legs were between both of his.

My phone began to ring and Magnus let out a groan of protest.

I giggled and unwillingly pulled away to pull out my phone and watched as Magnus pouted, I couldn't help but smile at how adorable it was.

"You're going to be the death of me." Magnus breathed. I smiled, mentally agreeing with him, and looked at my phone.

Just like that, my smile disappeared.

At the top of my screen, it read 11:59 pm and in the center was a picture of Isabelle and her name on the caller ID.

I answered quickly. "Hey Iz."

"Alec! Thank God you answered!" She exclaimed with relief. "What is taking so long? No one has dinner for _five hours._"

"I know, I know. I'm on my way now." I said and hung up. "I have to go." I said immediately to Magnus.

"Then lets get you home." He said and pecked me on the lips once more.

I picked up his jacket and gave it back to him but he didn't take it. "Keep it." He said. "You need it more than I do."

I looked at him questioningly but said, "Thanks." and put it on.

Magnus took my hand and we walked down the street to the nearest road that had the highest amount of traffic to hail a cab.

I released his hand as soon as we got there, I still didn't want to risk anyone to see us. It's a Saturday and people are still out, it just happened the be that one street where there was no one outside to see me and Magnus, which is why I aloud him so close in the first place. But here, everyone was out.

"I think we should part here." I said before we started getting a taxi. I had to keep in mind that, while I may feel all sorts of things for Magnus and I just had the best make-out session of my life, I did just meet him and I didn't need him to know where I live. Not yet, at least.

Magnus smiled kindly and agreed to part.

"Thank you for tonight, I really had a great time." I said before he hailed the first taxi to turn the corner.

It stopped and Magnus opened the door for me. "As did I Alexander. When will I see you again?" He asked.

I blushed and smiled. "Soon." I promised and departed into the cab. As I drove away I watched Magnus smile and… blush? Magnus just blushed.

It's nice to know that I have the same effect on him that he has on me.

I shut the double doors and locked them behind me and already Isabelle was standing with her arms crossed in the foyer with me.

"Who goes on a date that long?" She examined me. "Whos jacket is that?"

"Magnus'." I said with a sigh.

Isabelle slowly turned her frown into a grin. "He gave you his jacket?"

I blushed at her tone of voice. "Yeah. Lets not make a big deal out of it please." I said and started for my room but Isabelle blocked the way.

"Well what happened? Where did you go? What did you do? Did you guys kiss?"

"Isabelle." I cut her off. "One at a time."

She waited and then said, "well?"

I sighed and tried to hide my smirk but didn't do a good job of it. "He took me to dinner, then out for gelato, then we took a long walk around the city and, uh, that's it."

Isabelle smiled widely. "You kissed him!" She exclaimed cheerfully.

"What? Psst no. What makes you say that?" I looked down and tried to move around her again but failed.

"You have the look. And you hesitated. Are you guys going out again?"

"Yeah probably." I said with a giddy grin I didn't realize I was wearing.

"Okay. Well you have a curfew next time." She said seriously yet playfully at the same time. "Speaking of, where do you think Jace could be?"

_ Jace_. I completely forgot about Jace, oh poor Jace. What is wrong with my loving Jace?

_ Stop it Alec. He is not _your_ Jace._

I sighed. "He still hasn't come back?"

"No and he's not returning my calls." She sighed in defeat.

"Yours either?" I asked, surprised.

"You tried him too?"

"No but I ran into Alison and Dominic tonight, they said they've been calling all day but he wont answer."

"That's not like him." Isabelle said with unease.

"I know." I said quietly.

Isabelle looked at me with her sad puppy dog eyes that she gave me when it came to Jace, the one where she feels pity for me not being able to be with Jace but having unresolved feelings for him.

"Don't look at me like that." I said without needing to look up at her.

"Like what?"

"Like you feel sorry for me. You do it a lot, but I wish you wouldn't."

She was silent.

"We'll try Jace in the morning. If he doesn't answer then we'll swing by his house."

"I don't understand why he would go there though. His dad is creepy and drunk as all get out and the place is tiny. There is no reason he would go back there."

"It's still home Izzy." I said looking her dead in the eyes and could see her come to realization.

Even after everything, I still keep coming back here. I come back because it is still my home no matter what. Just how Jace feels, no matter what goes on under his fathers roof, it is still home.

And there's no place like it.

A/N: Yes, I did just pull a Wizard of Oz cliche. I couldn't resist, I pretty much set myself up for that one. I still don't know how I fully feel about this chapter, especially the beginning, I feel like I could have done better. Thoughts? Review away!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Okay here's six! Review and enjoy!

The next morning I woke late and slowly started to remember why. I went on a date with Magnus and it was perfect. I thought back to his golden eyes and shimmering hair. His jacket, I still have his jacket. It was lying my chair next to my window.

I kissed him.

He kissed me.

We kissed each other.

I blushed.

I have never had a kiss like that before, where it feels like I'm in another world and my heart wants to beat out of my chest; feeling warm and weak in the knees, feeling like the second half of a whole.

_ Now you're getting ahead of yourself Alec, you just met the guy. And who kisses someone, no, makes out with someone on the first date? _

I sighed. I feel so comfortable with him though, its like I've known him forever, almost as long as I've known Jace.

Jace.

I sat bolt right up in bed, remembering the other occurrences in the night.

I searched frantically for my phone and saw it on my dresser. I went for it and checked for messages. Nothing.

Without hesitation, I ran down the long hallway to where Jaces room is. I pounded on the door.

"Jace?" I asked trying to sound calm but failing horribly. There was no answer. I knocked harder. "Jace?" I asked again a little more fierce.

_ Screw it. _I opened the door and found an empty bedroom. Everything was left the way Jace normally leaves it. Bed perfectly made; checking his closet, his clothes were perfectly aligned. _Okay, at least he didn't run away._

I ran from the bedroom and went to Isabelles. I knocked so hard on the door I thought I might break it. "Isabelle!" I yelled. "Isabelle open the door!"

After a moment, the door swung open to a half asleep Isabelle. "Wha-"

"Jace is not here."

Isabelle quickly registered what I said and her sleepy eyes grew wide. "Get dressed, were going to his house." She said and I was already running back to my room by the time she closed her door.

I was ready in five minutes and surprisingly, so was Isabelle. Her black hair was pulled up in a sock bun and she looked more awake than before. Her blue eyes stood out against her pale skin like I'm sure mine always does. She wore jeans, a t-shirt and jacket over it. Somehow, even though she considers this her "lazy look", she still managed to look flawless.

I didn't have the chance to look in the mirror before we left, I threw on jeans and a white t-shirt. Surely I looked like a zombie walking the streets of New York but I didn't give myself the chance to care.

We took a taxi to Jaces house, an old run down place in Queens. Isabelle and I got out and the taxi driver drove away. Isabelle and I stared at the house.

It is really kind of scary. One window was boarded up, their mail box that read "Wayland" was half broken off and the letters were faded. There were wind chimes on the porch that faintly played as the air blew lightly.

I was about to knock when I heard yelling, screaming actually.

I looked at Isabelle with a frown and she gave me the same look. I leaned in closer.

"-ever again!" I recognized Michael Waylands voice. Something smashed and there was a muffled scream.

"Leave me alone!" Jace yelled in a broken voice.

I felt my blood pound through my veins and opened the door. I already knew it wouldn't be locked, Jaces father cant afford to have locks.

I rushed down the short hallway, Isabelle right behind me, and found myself in the sloppy kitchen surrounded by beer bottles and the smell of smoke. Jace sat curled in the corner, wooden pieces of a chair surrounded him. Michael Wayland stood tall and drunk in front of his son.

"You are just like your whore of a mother!" He yelled. "So stupid and irresponsible! Always running from your family when things get tough!" He went to pick up another chair when I pounced on him, knocking us both to the floor.

"Isabelle get him out of here." I demanded over my shoulder. I just managed to see Isabelle pull Jace up with a look of pure horror on his face and guide him outside, then Michael rolled on top of me.

"Oh. Of course. It's a Lightwood to the rescue." Michael giggled and it sent a shiver down my spine. I tried to push the man off of me, but he wouldn't move. I felt glass pierce all inches of my back. "Stupid kid." He said right in my face, I winced at his bitter breath and the scary fact that his eyes are just like Jaces.

He punched me in the face a good three times until he leaned over to where Jace use to be sitting and picked up the broken leg of a wooden chair, it looked like a stake.

I rolled over on top of him, taking advantage of his shift in weight. I punched him good and hard until he was out cold.

I stared down at the middle-aged man. It all started to make sense. This is the real reason why Jace stayed with me, his father is abusive. Why didn't he tell me? After all these years, he sits on it without saying a word to anyone. How could he betray me like this?

Slowly, I got up from my position on Michael. My back hurt all over, I felt something warm and wet trickle down my back along with my face. Blood most likely.

I went outside and was met with a shocked looking Isabelle and a petrified looking Jace.

"Alec, you're hurt." Isabelle said in a panic.

"Yeah." I walked past them to the side walk and kept walking.

"Where are you going? The taxi is almost here."

I still kept walking, ignoring her. I wasn't about to sit in a car next to them for twenty-five minutes.

Eventually I made it to the subway and realized it wont take me into the city. I grunted in anger and kicked the nearest wall. Great, as if I didn't already get enough stares from people. Pain shot up my leg.

My phone rang. Probably Isabelle. I ignored it and sat on a bench. When it stopped, it started ringing again. With a groan I pulled it out and answered.

"Isabelle I don't want to fucking hear it." I gritted through my teeth.

"Uh. Bad time?" Magnus asked hesitantly.

I felt my heart swim in delight to hear his voice, to think that he took time out of his day to call me. But anger was still coursing through me.

"Yes." I stated, then I winced at the sharp pain in my back from the damn glass.

Unfortunately, Magnus heard. "Alec what is wrong?" He asked suddenly concerned.

"Nothing is wrong." I groaned.

"Don't lie to me."

I sighed. I'm over arguing. "I got in a fight." I said, too tired to tell him the truth.

"What? Where are you?" He said, I could hear him getting up and a door shutting.

"Queens, subway station. Apparently the subway doesn't go into the city and my sister has the cash."

"Don't move, I'll be there in twenty."

The call ended.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I need more reviews! Please review and tell me what you all think so far so i know where to take the story. Thanks and enjoy!

Magnus arrived in his Porsche and I got in the passenger seat of the car.

"Alexander," Magnus sighed deeply. "What am I going to do with you?"

"Take me home." I demanded, looking straight ahead. I never bothered to see what I look like but surely it wasn't good.

"Anything." He whispered so quietly I almost thought I imagined it.

Once we got into the city I directed Magnus to my house, not in the mood to care if he knows where I live or the fact that I'm a Lightwood. I was still extremely pissed and in desperate need to get out of the car.

We got to the gate and I opened the door. "Thanks for the ride, I'll walk from here."

"No way." Magnus protested. "I'm taking you inside and cleaning you up."

"You don't-"

"Back in the car." Magnus said and for some reason, I obliged.

I gave him the code to punch in and the iron gates opened. We drove the drive to the grand house and I told Magnus to park anywhere. He settled to stopping at the stairs leading to the front door.

We both got out and walked inside. I shut and bolted the door behind us and seconds later Isabelle was entering the grand foyer.

"What the hell, Alec?" She asked in anger. "Why would you do something so reckless?"

"Where's Jace?" I asked so calmly and so bitterly I could see Isabelle grow smaller and I felt the tension rise in the room.

"What does that matter?"

"What does that matter?" I asked in disbelief. "He lied to us Isabelle. Don't you see that? He could've gotten himself killed."

"You could've gotten yourself killed!" She exclaimed. "We need to call the cops or mom and-"

"No!" I cut her off. "They would never forgive us for inconveniencing them or tarnishing their reputation from this."

"Mom would under-"

"No. She wouldn't." I said quietly.

There was silence.

"Alec," She started. "They don't hate you, you need to stop blaming yourself for Max. It wasn't your fault, they know that." She said softly.

"How could you even bring that up?" I glared at her.

"Because you're blaming yourself again. Ever since he died, you blame yourself for everything that goes wrong."

"Because it's always my fault, Isabelle. We all see it, even you. You know how they treat me, ever since Max-" I broke off, I hated saying his name. I couldn't stand the thought of my dead brother. I ran a hand through my hair and let out a deep, aggravated sigh. "It doesn't matter. Do what you want." I said and walked down the hallway and to my bedroom.

In my room I ripped my shoes and shirt off and looked in the mirror. Tiny cuts lined my whole back and dried up blood surrounded them. My face looked even worse, my left cheek was turning purple; I'm thankful it wasn't my eye. My lip had a cut in it.

I looked down at the chain around my neck. I grabbed the rectangular locket at the end and stared at it, thinking of Max. How could Isabelle even bring him up?

I then noticed the blood on my knuckles and realized how badly my hands actually ached.

There was a knock at my door.

I dropped the locket and let it swing and bump my chest. I walked to the door and was greeted by Magnus.

Magnus. _Oh no. _I completely forgot he was standing there during the entire conversation with Isabelle. Then I left him with her and didn't even bother to introduce them. Why am I incapable of introducing people?

I sighed. "Magnus I'm-"

"We need to work on your people skills." He teased. "Next time were together and we run into a friend of yours, the first thing I'm doing is introducing myself." He smirked at me playfully.

I stared at him. I probably would've smiled at his joke or at how cute his smirk is but I wasn't in the mood. I just stepped aside and let him in, I shut the door and turned to lean against it but winced because of the pressure on my back. It still felt like I had razor sharp blades penetrating my skin.

Magnus was standing in the middle of the room, taking in his surroundings. I watched him, he really is the most beautiful person I have ever seen. His eyes landed on me, as if just noticing I were standing there. He raked his eyes over me slowly, head to toe and back again.

Just then I realized I'm not wearing a shirt, I blushed walking to my dresser.

"Stop." Magnus said suddenly. "What happened to your back?"

"I was pinned on top of glass." I said. Magnus was suddenly behind me, I felt his breath on my neck; his warm fingers trailed across my back as he examined it and for some reason I didn't flinch away, because it didn't hurt. Taking off my shirt was painful so why wasn't this?

My skin tingled at every place he touched and he touched my entire back. When he pulled away I felt cold and the tingling was gone.

"You should go easy on your sister," He started quietly. "She's only trying to help."

"Don't pretend like you know what is going on." I snapped over my shoulder.

Silence.

"I know enough, Alec." He said.

I turned around. "What, you think because you heard one argument with my sister that you know everything? You think because I'm a Lightwood and my life is posted in the tabloids every week that you know me?" I didn't mean to snap at him the way I am, Magnus just stared at me. I shook my head and lowered my voice to a whisper. "You don't know me Magnus, so stop assuming that you do."

He took a step closer to me. "At dinner, you told me that we are a lot alike. And if you think that is true then I know you better than you think." He kept coming closer until we were inches apart.

"Is that so?" I whispered. He took my injured cheek in his hand and I leaned into it. The warmth and tingling sensation ran through the left side of my face and I shut my eyes.

"You would rather keep things private." He started slowly. "You're guarded and closed off because of things that happened in your past. Because you don't want to make the same mistakes twice and get hurt or hurt the people you care about."

Magnus dropped his hand, taking all sensations with it. I looked down to my feet, I don't want to see the pity in his eyes. I don't want to feel the way I'm feeling. Vulnerable, exposed, weak.

"And you know this how?" I asked.

Magnus took my chin and slowly guided my face to face his. What I saw in his eyes was not pity, it was understanding. "Because we are alike." He whispered.

Then he kissed me.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I couldn't figure out what I've been lacking in my previous chapters but now i'm seeing that you're not really getting insight to the characters thoughts. I tried fixing that so hopefully this chapter is better and gives you clarity about some things. If you're reading this then that means you have read the other chapters and so I thank you for putting up with my not so great writing! Review and enjoy! PS how do you feel about a Magnus POV chapter?

I thought about what Magnus had said about us being alike. He was right about me being guarded, I have every reason to be. I have messed up many things in my life, things that I put a wall around in my mind so I don't have to remember. But then the situation with Max is much more difficult to block out, but not impossible.

But today when Isabelle brought him up, that unsteady wall came crashing down once again and I am reminded of the death that should've killed me instead of him. I am reminded of the fuck up I truly am and my whole family knows it. My parents disown me, they don't say it but it shows on their faces. That is why I stay with Alison or Dominic when they are in town. I can't take their stabbing glares of disgrace and hatred.

I sighed sadly. In some way or another, anything that happens is my fault.

Like Michael and Jace. Jace is my best friend and I should've known something was wrong, I should've been there sooner but I wasn't. He could've died and it would've been my fault.

"Want to talk about it?" Magnus asked, eyeing me with that curious yet concerned look he has. It made my heart skip a beat and I successfully fought a blush. We were sitting on my bed in my room, well at least I was, Magnus sprawled himself across it like he owned it. I smirked inwardly, he is so beautiful with everything he does. I'm beginning to wonder if there is a time where he _doesn't_ look picture perfect.

I shook my head, removing the thoughts of Magnus' perfection and also answering his question. I mean, I did want to talk about it and wouldn't want to talk about it with anyone else but this is the second, no- third, time I have seen him. I don't know what we are. Are we dating? Are we friends? I don't know. I don't want to rush things with him. The kiss was already too soon, though I don't regret it whatsoever.

Kissing Magnus is like watching the sunrise. Slow, beautiful and blinding. I wouldn't trade that for the world.

"Will you tell me what happened today?" He asked shyly as though he were afraid I would snap at him like I did a little while ago.

I hesitated, I suppose I could tell him. Its not right for me to keep it from him when he's the one who came and picked me up all bloody in queens and had to witness my argument with Isabelle. I already involved him, its only fair that he knows the full story.

"You know Jace practically lives with me." I started, looking down at my crisscrossed lap. I've never been the best with eye contact when it came to stories. "Well, he has been distant the last day or so and that is unlike him. Jace and I left the club early on Friday, I don't know why but Jace said he wanted to leave. I mean he was perfectly fine when we got there but then he just wasn't." I shrugged in confusion. "I didn't see or talk to him yesterday, I just figured he needed his space. Well when we ran into Alison last night and said he hasn't been picking up, I knew something was entirely wrong." I looked up at Magnus who was watching with intent eyes. "Jace _always _picks up his phone," I said slowly to enunciate my every word. "It doesn't matter if he is sick in bed or taking a shower. Jace will answer. But he went all yesterday without answering. When I get home, Isabelle and I find he isn't here. We decided to try his house in the morning, which we did." I looked back down to my lap with my last words. I felt myself frowning at this situation, still feeling the guilt and anger that ached though out my body.

I heard Magnus sit up and he sat directly in front of me, our knees brushing. He took my hand in his and I looked up. Magnus smiled reassuringly and it gave me the strength to finish. "We were about to knock when we heard the yelling and things breaking. I ran in and saw Jace crumpled on the floor and his father," My voice caught, I was still having trouble believing it. "beating him. That's when I pounced on him."

We were both quiet for a moment, Magnus traced circles on top of my hand with his thumb, I watched his thumb rotate in a slow rhythm. "He put up one hell of a fight, but I knocked him out cold and left. You know what happens next." I said in a whisper.

We were silent again, it was Magnus who ended it.

"Alec, this wasn't your fault." He said soothingly.

"Of course it was." I said looking up at him. "It's always my fault. I should've known something was wrong the days he started staying here. We are like brothers and I should've known, I should've seen it."

"There is no way you could have known that, Alexander."

I shook my head and rolled my eyes. He doesn't get it, no one will understand. It's my fault, just as Max was my fault. Everything since then is my fault, I'm cursed and the people around me are doomed to suffer because of it.

"Hey, don't do that." Magnus squeezed my hand.

"Do what?" I frowned at him, I half expected him to say 'roll your eyes' but his tone was not of anger or playfulness.

"Shut me out like that."

"I didn't." I said, breaking his hold of my hand and standing up. I actually didn't realize that is exactly what I did. Shut him out, like I do with everyone else.

"I want you to know you can trust me, Alec." Magnus stood up next to me. He looked straight into my eyes to plead his case.

I sighed in defeat, Magnus can make my stomach tighten with just one touch and heart melt with one glance. "I'm sorry, it's just-" I stopped myself, it's just what Alec?

"You're not there yet." Magnus said sounding disappointed.

"We just need to give it time." I said, trying to reassure him. "I mean it's not like you would tell me all the deep secrets of your past right here and now."

Magnus looked away as if considering this, something dark flashed across his face. I almost regretted saying anything because I know that look, it's one of despair and anguish. I wouldn't wish it upon my worst enemy.

I remembered what he told me just a bit ago, about me being guarded. It took until now for me to realize that he was also describing himself. He said we are alike and then used the words 'private' 'guarded' and 'closed off'.

I sighed at my inconsiderate stupidity and it seemed to bring Magnus out of his sad daze. He brushed hair out of my eyes and trailed his hand to my neck.

"You're right. I wouldn't." Was what he said before he kissed me.

We went downstairs to the kitchen and were met with Isabelle and Jace. Izzy was just finishing up cleaning Jace and it took everything in my power not to start screaming at him.

"Hi I'm Magnus." Magnus said cheerfully holding out a hand to Jace who shook it with a confused expression on his face. I couldn't help but smile, Magnus did promise this was the first thing he would do when he meets one of my friends.

"Jace." He said with a small smile, not meeting him in the eyes.

It was strange seeing him this way, so fragile and child-like. Jace is the confident don't-mess-with-me kind of person. Not this weak ghost of a boy.

I felt myself frowning at him, he wouldn't even look at me.

_ He probably knows I'm pissed. _

Still, that would normally make him stare back with an even harder and more stern gaze.

I felt my hands ball into fists. How could one person make an arrogant, happy, confident man turn into something like this?

"Wow, you're good with your hands Magnus." Isabelle smirked getting up from the table to go wash a bloody bowl in the sink.

I stared at her and Magnus spoke, "Excuse me?"

"Alec doesn't have a scratch on him, it's like nothing ever happened. I'll take whatever you're using." She smiled kindly at us.

My frown deepened and I realized Magnus tensed next to me.

Not a scratch? Impossible. I haven't even tended to my wounds and neither has Magnus. As far as I know, I'm covered in dried up blood and have a giant bruise on my cheek.

I looked down at my knuckles and held in a gasp. I was staring at perfectly smooth, pale white hands.

I ran from the kitchen to the guest bathroom down the hall and looked in the mirror. My eyes grew wide as I found that my face is clean like no damage had been done. I ran my fingers over my cheek. _What the hell? _

I pulled up my shirt and examined my back.

Nothing.

No blood.

No scar.

_ Not a scratch._

I came home covered in blood and bruises. I saw what I looked like, other people saw what I looked like. How do I look like _this?_

I stared at my reflection, taking shaky breaths. This isn't possible. I'm losing my mind, I have to be. There is no other explanation for it.

Just then, Magnus came up behind me and I turned around to face him. He has something to do with this, I know it. He was with me the whole time.

"Explain." I demanded in a panic.

Magnus just stared at me like he is shocked or, disappointed?

"I'm sorry." He said then turned and walked away.

I frowned. _What? _

I chased after him but he wasn't in the hallway. Surely he didn't get outside that fast?

I ran outside and saw that his Porsche is gone.

Magnus is gone.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Next chapter! This will give you a little insight to Magnus' view on things and it also sets us up for future chapters. And yes, I may do more Magnus POV chapters. Review and enjoy!

**Magnus POV**

Idiot.

Stupid.

Fool.

How could I have been so careless? I was not thinking straight. Alexander does that to me. How will I explain this to him?

I cant explain this to him. I should just disappear and never see him again. Save him the trouble of the Shadow world.

No. I cant do that. I cant just not see him again, he is too important to me.

Selfish. I'm being selfish. Alexander will be in danger if I tell him and I cant put his life at risk because of my carelessness.

I couldn't stand to see him hurt and in pain. I had to heal him, I didn't know what else to do. No amount of bandages could've helped his back and face.

I have to tell him. He deserves to know.

Oh the look on his face when I left, a look of pure terror. He tried so hard to mask it and it broke my heart. I gave him that anguish.

Never in my 800 or so years have I ever felt this way for someone. From the moment I laid my eyes on him, I knew there was something there. I felt the urge to want to know him, his every shape, every flaw, every thought, everything about him that makes him himself. I want to make him happy, I could make him happy.

And all that hit me from the first sight of him.

I knew I was in trouble the second we kissed. That boy has me wrapped around his little finger and he doesn't even know it.

Which is why I am going to tell him what I am. Maybe not right now, but soon.

There is something about him, something that makes me feel like I have known him all my life, something that makes me feel so comfortable and myself; I cant remember the last time something felt so natural and easy.

Except there is nothing easy about this situation. I have secrets, secrets that are life changing. I have demons, dark demons that could make him run and hide away. I don't want Alexander to run, I don't want him to be afraid of me or my past. I want him to be with me, by my side, always.

I picture his big blue eyes staring up at me, shining with innocence and ignorance.

All that could be taken away because of me.

Although, looks can be deceiving. What I saw today gave me that confirmation. Alexander has a past, a dark, hidden past that he hides away from everyone including himself.

There was no innocence and ignorance to that. There was pain and anger and hatred. All in regards of his brother.

I knew about the death of Max Lightwood, it was written all across the Wall Street Journal. It never said the cause of death or gave any hints as to what the death could've been from. Only that it was sudden and unexpected.

I met Robert Lightwood once, long before Alexander and his siblings were born. It was the annual Masquerade Ball held at the Lightwood Manor. Robert had just taken over the business form his father and every year, to celebrate their millions that have been made, they held a Masquerade Ball and invited all of the high class society in Manhattan.

My encounter was brief and we were both wearing masks so he never got the chance to get a good look at me or I him, all I really got out of the conversation was that Robert Lightwood is a real douche.

After his children were born the Balls stopped, news of the children's birth were in the newspaper as well, but I never bothered to read the details. Boy or girl? Name and weight? Forget it. It was a waste of my time.

I couldn't help but read about the death of their ten-year-old though. A death at such a young age, I was too curious not to read about it.

Now, I am beginning to think that is a subject best not bring up. The way Alexander treated his sister today and the way he kept blaming himself for the death made it seem like a conversation that was never meant to be brought up. Ever.

And then there was his friend Jace.

Jace and Alexander. Such an odd relationship. Alexander seemed more than upset over his friend betraying him, I would go as far as thinking he overreacted to the situation. Perhaps it was because Alexander was, once again, blaming himself and feeling guilty.

Yes, that is exactly what it is. What else could it be?

My phone rang for what seemed to be the hundredth time. Each was a phone call from Alexander and each time my finger hovered over the answer button but quickly hit decline instead.

This phone call was not from Alexander though.

"Bane." I answered in my formal tone.

"I need your help." Camille's voice chimed through the phone.

"You always need my help." I said, annoyed.

This is, unfortunately, the curse of living forever. The people you date, who happen to be immortal, tend to haunt you. Mostly because it becomes difficult living in a world where you have to watch your loved ones die over and over again.

Camille is a ghost of my past that I don't like being reminded about but there are only so many places to hide when it comes to living forever.

"There is a party and I need a date."

"No." I said immediately.

"It's important, Magnus. I'm going undercover for the Shadowhunters and I need someone to help me blend in."

I sighed. "And that requires a date?"

"It requires a potion and, yes, it would be nice to have a date." She said the last part shyly.

"I'll make the potion. I wont go as your date, consider that your payment." I said sternly. Anything to get me out of going with her.

"Fine." She sighed. "It's a truth serum and I need it by tomorrow night. Think you can manage?"

"I will manage just fine, darling." I hung up. Camille, while its nice to have a friend that understands the curse of immortality, she can get annoying when she tries ridiculous stunts to get us back together. It wont happen, I don't care if we are the last two people standing on earth.

I stared at my phone screen. Last call was Camille, the rest of the list were missed calls from Alexander.

I sighed in defeat. He stopped calling about thirty minutes ago. I don't know if I should be concerned or relieved.

Chairman Meow jumped onto the couch and climbed onto my lap. The ball of fur began to purr as I rubbed behind his ear.

"What do you think, Chairman? How should I go about this?" I continued petting him and was only answered with continuous purring.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: POV changes! I'm kind of enjoying them, how do you all like them? Please review! (:

**Alec POV**

There is only so much I can do when I only have a phone number. I stared at myself in the mirror for a good twenty minutes after I finally gave up on calling Magnus.

What logical explanation is there for this?

Right. There isn't.

There was a knock on my door and I will not deny the fact that I had a slight hope it was Magnus.

I opened it to Isabelle, my heart sank a bit in my chest.

"What's wrong?" She asked me suddenly, probably reading the hurt in my face.

"Nothing." I said with a small smile.

She eyed me skeptically. "Right, well dinner is on the table. Chinese take-out. Jace wouldn't let me cook, can you believe that?" She rolled her eyes and walked back down the hallway. "Hurry up." She called.

I sighed and shut the door. I don't want to eat. How can I eat? I can't with the way I'm feeling.

Hurt, confused, disappointed, rejected.

I looked at my phone on my bed. It stared back at me in a taunting manner.

I wont look at it. I will not look at it.

I picked it up.

Zero messages.

I grit my teeth.

Damn itMagnus!

I threw the phone violently at my pillow. It bounced and fell off the bed to some unknown place on the floor.

How could he do this to me? It isn't fair! He can't act like he is interested and then ditch me. He can't magically heal me and not give me an explanation. He can't just disappear on me. I don't want him to leave me.

_ Control yourself, Alec. You wont let him get the best of you. He doesn't deserve it._

I whipped my door open and went downstairs to the kitchen.

I found open containers of food sitting on the counter and heard the tv on in the living room.

I made myself a plate of rice and noodles and went to join Isabelle and Jace.

"Took you long enough." Isabelle said jokingly to me. She and Jace sat side by side on the couch and had plates of food in their laps.

"What are we watching?" I asked as I looked at a screen with commercials on it.

"Fast and Furious six." Isabelle answered and ate some noodles.

I sat down next to Isabelle. I still haven't talked to Jace and nor do I want to. If Jace is incapable of acknowledging the fact that he screwed up and could've gotten us all killed then I refuse to acknowledge his existence. Betrayed does not even begin to explain the way I feel because of Jace.

I'm only down here because it's the only way I can help myself not think of Magnus.

I forced a spoon full of rice into my mouth and the movie came back on.

**Magnus POV**

**The next night**

"Are you going to pick it up or not?" I asked Camille angrily.  
"I may need you to drop it off to me. I had to make a stop before the party and if I came to you, I would've been late." She said calmly as if it were no big deal.

If we were face-to-face, I would have had to strangle her. No matter the lack of effect it would have on her, it may have helped me smile.

"Damn it Camille. No." I growled. "You want the serum, you can come and get it."

"I'll pay you double." She said urgently.

"No."

"Triple." She offered desperately.

"Camille-"

"I need this serum, Magnus. Please do this for me." She said and hung up. A moment later, I had a text with an address on it.

I scoffed and rolled my eyes. Unbelievable. Surely, this was a trick to get me to arrive as her date.

The selfish fool that she is, she doesn't realize I have bigger and better matters to take care of.

_ Matters like what? Ignoring Alexander?_

I shook my head and threw my phone onto the couch.

It doesn't matter what I have to do, Camille doesn't care. I almost forgot the world only revolves around her.

Before I could realize what I was doing, I found myself in my closet changing out of my clothes.

I put on my favorite pair of white skinny jeans and a white button down shirt that I left partially unbuttoned on top, a loosened golden tie with a golden vest that I left hanging open; all paired with a white blazer and black dress shoes.

In the bathroom, I spiked up my black hair and threw on some golden glitter. Lastly, I put on my black eyeliner and sprayed some cologne.

I stood staring at my reflection in the mirror. I look party ready and sexy as ever. Like I usually do before these types of events. Unfortunately, my mood doesn't match my appearance.

I feel guilty. Guilty. The great warlock Magnus Bane is feeling guilty because of his actions, or rather lack of actions, towards Alexander.

Whatever. There is nothing I can do now. I grabbed the vile of the truth serum off my desk and took my phone from the couch. I felt tempted to call him, but what would I say? Where do I start?

Chairman was standing by the door as I was about to walk out. I stood in front of him and sighed. "What have I gotten myself into, Chairman?"

He meowed in response.

I drove myself to the address I was given. It was a small apartment complex deep in the city and there were people everywhere. If I didn't know any better, I'd say it was a block party.

I parked a few streets down and walked the rest of the way. Not even a block away and I could hear the pounding of music from the party. I kept walking and the crowds of people started growing.

Downworlders actually, not people. Vampires, werewolves, faeries and warlocks. I fit right in.

I scanned the crowd for Camille but I didn't see her. No doubt she would probably be inside the thumping building. Great.

Along the way, I was stopped by long time friends and had to chat a little. The only one I was interested in talking to was Tessa Gray, a friend from many centuries ago. I have not seen her for what feels like decades. It was a nice surprise.

Inside it was hot and dark, lights were flashing everywhere; blue, green, red, purple, orange. The floor was covered with fog but from what I could tell, it was glowing a white light.

There was a DJ at the back wall and people were crowded in front of the stand in a mob of sweaty dancing and grinding. The opposite wall was a bar with fewer people and that's where I finally found Camille. Figures.

Her blonde hair stands out and she was dressed in a short red dress with tall black heels to match. As I approached her I noticed that she is not alone. With her is a man I have never seen before dressed in a suit that was two sizes too big, I had the urge to go up to him and tell him he is at the wrong party and should try the other side of town.

Then I noticed the third person with the two. He is wearing dark jeans and a black t-shirt and he shifted his weight anxiously signaling that he is uncomfortable and felt out of place. I took a couple more steps towards them until I completely froze and stared with wide eyes.

Of course he was uncomfortable and out of place. He is a mundane surrounded by Downworlders.

My breath caught when he looked at me and his anxious movements stopped and he froze. His big blue eyes widened as he saw me.

The third person is Alexander.

A/N: Plot twist :o ! Who saw that one coming?


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Well, this took longer than expected. I'm sorry, I wanted to get it just right and I think this is the closest i'm going to get. Review and enjoy!

Magnus POV

_ What is he doing here? _My heart began to thump hard in my chest. _What has Camille done?_

I quickly approached the group, feeling anger and concern soar through me. I was sure some blue sparks fell from my finger tips.

I stopped, facing Alexander, the strange man on my right and Camille on my left. "What do you think you're doing?" I growled into Camilles ear.

"Would you excuse us?" She asked the strange man kindly.

"Certainly." He smiled and walked off, disappearing within the crowd. I wasn't in the mood to care about who the man was, my main priority was saving Alec.

"Why is he here?" I asked, glaring at her. "Did you hurt him?"

"I'm alright." Alexander answered at the same time Camille said "No."

"Why is he here?" I repeated, not taking my eyes off the vampire.

"You wouldn't come as my date," She said nonchalantly. "So I figured a human subjugate would do, but I couldn't find one quick enough. I called up Alec and he more than agreed to go with me if it meant seeing you."

"Is he-"

"No I have not fed, he is one hundred percent himself." She smiled as if she is proud of this.

"Does he-" I began as a whisper.

"No. He doesn't know anything but he suspects a lot and the party is a large give-away." She whispered back. "He is very quizzical. I wish you luck explaining." She smirked. If only looks could kill.

"I'm right here. Stop talking as if I'm not." Alexander growled in frustration.

"How did you get his number?" I asked, ignoring him.

Camille laughed. "You underestimate my ability to figure things out. Now, the serum. Then you and your boyfriend can hurry home."

I stared at Camille and hesitantly looked over to Alec. He looks like he usually does- beautiful. Even when he glares at me.

Yet, I found myself glaring back.

_ I can't believe this. This is ridiculous. How did Camille even find out about him? How could he be so stupid?_

I pulled out the serum and handed it to Camille. "Thank you." She said then turned to Alec. "It was a pleasure meeting you, Alec." She smiled at him sweetly.

"You as well." He said back to her just as I grabbed his arm and dragged him out of the building. I completely ignored the fact that Camille never gave me the payment. I'm dealing with her later.

I didn't let Alec go until we were at my car, in which he stood on the sidewalk with crossed arms and continued to glare at me.

"Explain yourself." He demanded.

"Explain myself?" I asked in disbelief. "Explain _yourself_." I shot back. "You could've gotten yourself killed!"

Alec scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Yeah I've been hearing that a lot lately."

_ And yet he doesn't seem to notice that this is the second time he could've died. No maybe worse- he knows, he just doesn't care. _

"Maybe if you stopped putting yourself in harms way-"

"Harms way? Maybe if you explained yourself in the first place I wouldn't be here!" He yelled.

"That is irrelevant Alec! When a stranger calls you to go to a party, you don't say yes!" That is like getting into a van when a stranger offers you candy. You don't do it.

"She said she was friends with you and could help me get to you! Of course I would go." He said as if it were the most simplistic answer. "Wouldn't you have done the same for me?" He asked more calm and a bit hesitant.

Yes. Of course I would, there was no question to it. I would do anything, be anything, for him. As cliché as that sounds, it's the truth. I want him and only him.

I remained quiet, scowling at my feet. He just turned the point I was trying to make against me.

"You wouldn't have." He whispered, making it more of a confirming statement than a question. He took my silence as rejection. _Damn it._

"Yes. I would." I said quickly, looking into his beautiful and saddened blue eyes.

And just like that, he managed to suck all the anger from me and make my legs feel like they would crumble beneath me. I can't be mad at him, he makes it impossible.

I took a few slow steps forward, Alec stood stationary. We were inches from each other now. I could almost see my reflection in his eyes.

I absentmindedly brushed a loose strand of hair away from his eyes and ran my fingers down his cheek. His skin is so soft, his jaw-line is so square, his lips are smoothly curved and fit with mine like they are made for each other. I longed for the warmth of his body when pressed against mine, the electric current that rolls through me when our lips meet, the trembling of his breath on my face when we part.

I didn't realize I was leaning in until Alec suddenly turned away, I dropped my hand from his head. Coldness showered me.

I closed my eyes for a moment and reopened them to see Alec still looking away. "Alec, I'm sorry. I just-" I cut myself off. What Alec wants are answers and I don't know how to give them to him. Not without scaring him off.

How am I suppose to explain this? I can't lose him.

"It's just what?" He asked in monotone.

I rubbed the back of my neck uneasily. "It's not an easy thing to explain." I said finally.

"Try." He demanded.

"You wont believe me." I said looking away.

"Try me." He said staring me dead in the eyes. A look of determination on his face.

From where I stand now, I have one of three options.

One: I can be blunt and just straight up tell him I'm a warlock.

Two: I can ease him into it.

Three: I can walk away.

No. I only have two options, I can't live with number three. I already tried.

I've been thinking about number two, what I would say and how I would say it. And I still end up asking myself, _where do I start?_

Number two is a dead end. That just leaves-

"I'm a warlock." I said. Yup, blunt it is.

Alec stared at me and didn't say a word. I stared back at him, each second he says nothing makes my heart beat a bit faster and my breathing grow a bit heavier.

We stayed silent and unmoving for what felt like a lifetime. If I listened closely, I could hear the music playing at the party a few blocks down.

_ Please say something, Alec._


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Well I don't know where this chapter came from... This story was rated M but I changed it to T because I don't think I could write in such a way, at least not yet. But I did have some fun with the end of this chapter (; Hope you don't mind it is a bit longer than the others. Review and enjoy!

**Magnus POV**

Be careful what you wish for.

"Goodbye Magnus." Alec said and turned down the sidewalk.

"Alexander wait." I called, going after him. I ran and stopped in front of him, making him stop so he wouldn't bump into me.

"Move." He demanded, not meeting my gaze.

"Please. Alec. Hear me out." I pleaded desperately. _I can't lose him._

He finally met my eyes and they held a look of pure anger and something else I couldn't figure out. "Hear you out? Hear you out about what? That you're a _warlock?_" He spat the word. "Or the fact that you would make something up rather than tell me the truth." Alec rolled his eyes and walked around me.

I reached out and grabbed his arm, hard enough to stop him but gently enough so I wouldn't hurt him.

"I'm _not_ lying." I said a bit harshly.

Alec stared at me for a moment.

Hurt. It was anger and hurt that were in his eyes.  
"Let me go." He said bitterly.

_ Darling, please no. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. _

"Please. Just listen to me. I can explain it all." I felt desperate, I sounded desperate. If we have to end, I don't want us to end like this. He needs to know that I'm not lying, I wouldn't lie to him about anything, especially something like this.

That look in his eyes killed me. Hurting him is the very last thing I would ever want to do.

"How?" He asked.

_ Think Magnus think. How can you prove to Alec that you're a warlock?_

I got it.

I released Alec and watched to see if he would run and he didn't. I raised my hand to eyelevel and felt the magic rush through me and to my finger tips that were now sparking blue.

I watched Alecs reaction and for a moment, I thought I had him. But then his expression changed back to that cold look he has been wearing. I dropped my hand.

"Any magician can do that." He said and continued walking.

_ NO!_

I ran after him. "Wait." I said again and thought quickly. "Watch." Suddenly I flung my hand up right and sparks shot out of my fingers and exploded in the sky like fireworks. Instead of it expanding out like normal fireworks, it exploded into letters. The letters read in blue- Do you believe me now?

I looked at Alec who was staring at the sky in fascination and wonder. The letters were so bright they ignited his face, Alec kept staring until the fire faded from the sky and left smoke in its tracks.

Alec had finally blinked and pulled his gaze from the sky. "I believe you." He whispered.

I felt a great weight lift off of my shoulders yet another one fall equally as hard onto them.

"And?" I asked hesitantly. This is when he decides if he wants to stay with me or not. I wouldn't blame him if he left, he deserves so much better than someone who has lied to him and will more than likely bring him danger.

"So you healed me with these powers of yours?" He asked suddenly.

"Yeah. I did."

"Is that why your skin is always so hot?"

I was surprised by his question. No mundane has ever noticed my body temperature before, or if they had they have not said anything about it.

"Yes." I answered.

"And your eyes?" He asked staring into them urgently.

I stared back at him, his eyes are so blue. Ugh. I will never get over how beautiful they are. They leave me breathless, the look he is giving me now makes my knees feel weak. His expression reflects kindness. Something that I never thought I would receive from Alec once he knew the truth about me. I expected fear and hatred; just like my mother and stepfather gave me, like Shadowhunters and even other Downworlders give me.

"W-what about them?" Damn my stutter. Alec has to know he is pulling this reaction out of me.

I realized Alec was stepping closer, he was only inches from my face when he spoke again in a whisper.

"No one has eyes like you. Golden mixed with some green. I thought maybe they were contacts but now I know better."

"T-that would be," I swallowed nervously. "Accurate." I finished. Why is he making me nervous? This is Alexander, I have no reason to be. Oh, he is smirking now. Great. Just give me another reason to swoon. If he didn't know before, he definitely knows now that he is making me react this way.

Alec started to lean in, as did I. His breath was on my lips and I let my eyes slip closed. I need him right now. My lips collided with his and I fell to pieces in his arms. I am his, he is mine, we are each others.

I wrapped my arms around his waist, pulling him closer as he snaked his arms around my neck and laced his fingers into my hair.

I have him. My Alexander. I have him, I didn't scare him away. He accepted me. I have never been so grateful.

**Alec POV**

Magnus drove me home and walked me to the door like a boy bringing a girl home from her first date. The only thing that I hated about it is that it means goodbye and I don't like saying goodbye.

"You want to," I hesitated as I fumbled with my keys. "Come up and hang out, for a bit?" I inserted the key and turned the lock. I don't want to see his face as he rejects me.

"Sure." He said cheerfully. I raised my eyebrows and smiled to myself as I opened the door and let us in.

I shut and locked the door behind us and grabbed Magnus' hand and ran for my room. I don't need Isabelle coming down and yelling at me for being out so late, or even for not talking to Jace. I know I will be hearing about both situations soon enough, I just don't want it to be now.

I shut the door to my room and started to get comfortable. Emptying my pockets and taking off my shoes. Magnus stood in the middle like he was out of place.

"You alright?" I asked him.

"I'm more than alright." He said and I realized he was staring at me. I blushed.

"Get comfy then." I said and went to sit on my bed, though it was difficult to sit criss-cross with jeans.

When I looked over to Magnus I saw he was wearing _only_ red, plaid pajama bottoms. I blushed again. Where did those even come from? Look at the way they hang on his hips, oh that V-line leading down. Wait, he has no belly button. Strange. But he has abs. Pardon my swooning, I blushed even more.

"Enjoying the view, darling?" Magnus sat across from me in the same position I was, a smirk spread across his face. He is so beautiful.

"Are those mine?" I asked, referring to the pants. I need to divert his mind from the fact that I _did_ just check him out in a not so subtle way.

Magnus flashed a smile. "No."

"How did you change so fast?"

Magnus held up his right hand and then snapped. Before I knew it, I was shirtless and wearing the same bottoms he was except in blue. I pulled my knees up immediately to cover myself. Magnus laughed out loud.

"Don't hide from me, darling. You said get comfortable, remember?"

"Yeah. _You._" I said.

"I cant get comfortable when you're not." He said.

"I was comfortable." I countered.

"No you weren't." Magnus smirked at me.

I rolled my eyes.

"Come on." He tried to pull my knees down but I wouldn't budge. It's not like I have anything to hide, I mean I have a six-pack and my whole body is toned, it was just a natural reflex and now I am having too fun with it. "It is only fair that I get to rake my eyes over your body like you did mine." He said seductively.

"I did not _rake_ my eyes over you." I said playfully and blushed furiously. _Stop blushing so much, Alec!_

"Mmm. You're so cute when you blush." He leaned forward and kissed me, making my mind go blank. He kissed me again and again until I loosened my hold on my knees and he laid me down.

He held my hands above my head and pulled back enough to look over my body.

"Damn it." I whispered. I have succumbed to Magnus' seduction.

Magnus smirked. "I don't know what you have to hide. Your body is just so, _delicious._" He purred the last word making me squirm lustfully beneath him. "All the things I can do to you." He continued teasingly.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Here is the next chapter and yes cliff hanger, kind of, but I already have the next chapter partially written so it should be up soon. That is all, review and enjoy!

Alec POV

My eyes fluttered open and the first thing I see is the clock; it's 7:30. Ugh. Why am I awake so early?

I felt my hair tickle my face as I was suddenly aware of the body pressed against my back. I would've panicked if it weren't for all the memories that came flooding back from the previous night. I smiled and blushed in remembrance.

I have never done anything like that before- have sex with someone only a few days after I met them.

_ Don't you mean you never slept with anyone ever?_

Okay fine, but I pictured it happening after I was married to someone I've known for years, not some stranger.

_ He is more than some stranger._ _You love him, Alec._

I squeezed my eyes shut. _Stop it. You don't even know him._

_ I know enough._

_ Stop! You're going to get yourself hurt, or worse, you're going to hurt him._

Slowly and, without thinking, I rolled myself over in Magnus' arms, also becoming aware that we are both naked and I started blushing again.

Magnus stirred but didn't loosen his hold on me, my face was pressed into his chest and I did the only rational thing, kiss him.

I kissed his chest softly and trailed a line up to his mouth.

The moment I pulled my lips from his, Magnus groaned. "Don't stop." He said and I giggled at his adorableness. "That is such a great sound to hear." He whispered and opened his eyes slightly.

I felt myself blush and Magnus grinned. "Is there a time when you're _not_ cute?" He asked and rolled on top of me and smashed his lips into mine.

My heart was beating hard and my stomach had butterflies. His touch tingled and burned and I loved every part of it. I laced my fingers through his hair and pulled him down to deepen the kiss.

There is not a single flaw in this man. I need him always and forever. I know I love him. I don't care how short of a time it has been. I love him, I love him, I love him.

"Alec!" Isabelle burst through the door and I sat up quickly, pulling away from Magnus. "Oh uh. Sorry for interrupting." Isabelle said awkwardly and looked away.

I felt a little dazed but said. "It's fine. What's wrong?"

"Mom and dad are here." She said urgently.

I blinked. "What?"

"Mom and dad are downstairs _right now_." She yell-whispered with the same amount of urgency.

I stared at her with wide eyes. What are they dong here? They don't normally come back this soon.

"Stall them." I suddenly said. "I need to get out of here before they see me."

Isabelle gave me a sad look but quickly hid it with a mask of determination. "On it." She said and shut the door behind her.

This is bad. This is really _really_ bad.

I got up and put on a pair of boxers that were laying next to the bed. I frowned. _These are not my boxers._

I heard Magnus snicker and then sigh. "Darling, relax. We will get out of here." And then he snapped his fingers and I was wearing my clothes from yesterday and he was wearing his.

"I need to clean this room. They can't know I was here." I stammered and started putting things away. It's not that I expected them to come in here, I just didn't want to risk it.

Suddenly Magnus was in front of me holding me arms length. "Alexander look at me."

Look at him? How can I look at him when I see this mess laying around the room. "They can't know." I repeated involuntarily.

"And they wont. Alright?" And then Magnus snapped his fingers again and everything that was laying around the room was gone. I blinked what felt like a hundred times as I gazed. Everything was the way I had it when I came back. The bed was made, clothing was put away, there was even layers of dust covering the table tops.

It pays to have a warlock as a boyfriend. Even though thinking 'warlock' still made me feel crazy, I knew otherwise.

I pecked him on the lips. "You're a lifesaver." I whispered and pulled away. "Lets go."

We walked out of the room and started going down the stairs quietly. It was eerie how good Magnus was at that, I couldn't even sense him behind me. I would have never thought he was there if it weren't for his hand in mine.

At the base of the stairs, we started hearing voices and my stomach was somersaulting in knots. The voice was my mothers.

Magnus squeezed my hand in reassurance. I realized I stopped walking and felt tense.

Then I heard my fathers voice and couldn't move. I didn't know what they were saying but I knew who was speaking and even a muffled voice was enough to bring back emotions that I just cant seem to bury.

"Darling?" Magnus whispered into my ear.

I closed my eyes. I'm going to have to explain this to him. He deserves an explanation for this strange behavior. He was willing to share his biggest secret with me, I should be willing to share this situation with him.

"L-lets just go." I stuttered in a whisper. Damn that feeling of pain that just came out of my mouth.

I dragged Magnus to the east wing where there was a patio and double doors. We got outside without any trouble and rounded the corner to the front of the house and away from windows so no one could see us. I need to figure how we are going to leave without-

"Magnus!" I exclaimed suddenly. "We forgot about your car!"

His Porsche was still sitting in the driveway and I saw my parents car parked behind it. _This is bad._

I was staring at the car and I heard Magnus snap his fingers. The car was gone, right before my eyes. I blinked hard. That is something you cant get use to.

"Problem solved, love." He said soothingly.

"But they still saw it-"

"I'm sure Isabelle came up with something to say." Magnus said.

"How are we going to get out of here?" I turned to him and looked into his warm eyes. Just looking at him can make me relax and feel like everything will be alright.

"Car is outside the gate." He said to me and brushed my cheek with his thumb. "Lets go." He said and we started walking.

About halfway down the driveway I couldn't take the silence much longer.

"Aren't you going to ask?" I asked him with an irritated tone that I didn't mean to use.

Magnus hesitated and that suddenly worried me._ I messed up. I ruined us. I'm going to lose him because of my fear_.

We took a few more steps before Magnus finally spoke. "I don't want to pressure you into talking about something as sensitive as this."

I bit my lip. Even though I basically pressured him into telling me he is a warlock? How is that fair? Isn't he the least bit curious about this?

"I know I wouldn't want someone to push me into talking about something I couldn't." He continued and that made me stop walking. Magnus stopped as well and turned to look at me with a frown.

"Which is exactly what I did." I said coldly, more so as anger towards myself.

Magnus stared at me and then sighed as if just realizing what I was talking about. "That's different." He stated.

"How is that any different?" I asked him. He didn't answer and looked down.

Great. I disappointed him and pushed him to do something he didn't want to.

I don't like people pushing me to talk and in a way, I'm glad he isn't making me. Why couldn't I have just been good enough to grant him the same amount of privacy? I'm a failure and disappointment. Just like my parents said I was.

I started pulling at my necklace that isn't there. Wait. Why isn't it there?

Panic started to override me. "Magnus where is my necklace?"

"Your necklace?" He asked confused.

"Necklace. The one I am always wearing and go no where without. The one that you poofed away with your magic last night." I spoke so fast I wasn't sure that he caught anything that I was saying.

"If you were wearing it when I sent it away then it should be back to where you had it on." He said hesitantly as if being careful not to scare me. Too late.

I saw the concern in his eyes, I probably looked like I was going to be sick. I need that necklace. I cant go anywhere without it. And something even worse dawned on me.

"Magnus." I choked. "If it is still in the house and my parents find it-" I couldn't finish the sentence. I couldn't bring myself to say the last few words. I just shook my head and started running back towards the mansion that is the home of all my demons.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Okay, this was an informative, painful and fun chapter to write. Because I am writing multiple stories, I don't know if I have everything on point with the rest of this story. I did my best trying to keep with what I put in previous chapters but I could have missed or changed some things. If anything is confusing or if you have any questions, let me know and I will clear it up in the next chapter! Anyway, review and enjoy!

**Magnus POV**

I stared at Alec in bewilderment as he blanched in realization that he lost his necklace.

I had always known he wore it, although I've never seen it, I've seen him play with it a couple times through his shirt whenever we talked about his family. I knew there was some kind of painful connection, little did I know it would cause Alec to look like he is going to lose it.

"Magnus," Alec choked out. "If it is still in the house and my parents find it-" He stopped himself, shaking his head. Before I knew it, Alec took off running back towards the house.

I stared as he ran, unable to figure out what is going on. _I should've just asked him about it to begin with. I should've just pushed him to tell me why it is so urgent his parents don't see us. _Now I'm stuck not knowing if I should run after him. Now I don't know any way to help make him feel any better.

I bit my lip but chased after him anyway. I can't let him go in there by himself when it is causing him grief to even hear his parents voices. We will get this necklace and I will get Alec out of there as soon as possible. I'll take him to my place and make him relax and get him to tell me what is going on. I want to help him, I can't stand seeing him on edge and watch the sorrow fill his eyes. I can't help him if I don't know how.

**Alec POV**

I was back at the house in minutes, I didn't bother to look and see if Magnus followed or not. I wasn't able to care at that point. I needed to get the necklace back.

I crept along the walls of the house and peered inside the doors we came out of. No one was in the room so I came in and listened. No foots steps or voices were around, I am safe for the time being.

I went to shut the door and saw Magnus had already done it for me. He gave me a gentle smile that made me want to crumble into his arms and weep. But I can't do that. Definitely not here and not right now.

Magnus took my hand and I realized I was shaking. I brushed off Magnus' worried look and dragged him into the hallway towards the stairs. I started going up when I was stopped by voices again, this time they were audible, probably coming from the kitchen.

"Are you really going to let a seventeen year old dictate how you feel?" It was my fathers voice, I think he was talking about Isabelle.

"No. But she is right, Robert. We forced Alec away, it is our-" My mother started in her gentle yet intimidating voice.

"Don't say his name." My father snapped. "We lost our son because of him."

"He _is_ our son." At this point, I dropped Magnus' hand and crossed my arms over my chest, just wanting to grow small and disappear.

"Not mine. Not anymore. He lost that right when he decided to kill the other." I felt myself flinch at the word kill. And decided? It was not a choice. I knew it was my fault but… but I'm no killer! "That _faggot_ destroyed our family and left us to pick up the pieces." My fathers voice was rising in anger. He put an emphasis on faggot like he is disgusted, which I know he is.

I bit back a sob. I was somewhere between wanting to barge in there and punch him in the face and wanting to start crying and let myself lay on the floor and die.

"How could you say such a thing?" My mother cried out in my defense.

"You are letting Isabelle blind you! Don't you remember that day? How you had cried and cried and how angry you were that Alexander could have been so careless?" He spat every word and with each word it felt like a knife was digging into my chest deeper, harder and much more painful than the last.

"We all make-"

"If you dare say we all make mistakes-" He started to threaten but stopped. "No one makes a mistake of getting someone killed!"

I had enough. I quickly and silently ran up the stairs and stopped at the sudden sight of Isabelle and Jace. I hadn't realized they were sitting at the top of the stairs listening to the argument as well.

"Oh. Alec-" Isabelle whispered with pity in her eyes. I knew what she was thinking. How could our father say such horrible things when it, in her opinion, wasn't my fault? Isabelle had never known how bad it truly was between me and our parents, but now she knows and now she is starting to give me the pity look. I hate that look.

I wanted to yell at her to stop staring at me like that but I couldn't bring myself to express anger.

"Have you seen my necklace?" I whispered in a shaking voice that I inwardly kicked myself for. _Don't you dare show your pain, Alec._

Jace pulled something out of his pocket and I thought they were dog tags at first but I released a breath as I saw it was my silver necklace. I took the chain from him and brushed the rectangular locket with my thumb.

"Where was it?" I asked.

"The floor of your room." Jace answered. "I was going to bring it over to Alisons or Dominics…" He trailed off.

"I've never seen you without it, I was surprised you even forgot about it." Isabelle said.

"Thanks guys." I said quietly.

"Alec, I'm sorry about-" Jace started.

"We can talk later, Jace." I gave him a half smile. "Now isn't the time. I have to go."

I turned around, ignoring my sisters sadden eyes, and started back down the stairs. I was surprised to see Magnus next to me, I didn't know he followed me up. I can't believe he is still around after everything he just heard.

I stopped at the bottom of the stairs again to listen to my parents argue.

"MAX IS GONE, MARYSE. HE IS DEAD BECAUSE OF THE FAGGOT!" My father screamed.

I suddenly heard a slap of skin on skin and listened intently. Did my father just slap my mother?

"Don't you dare speak like that of them again." My mother threatened. Had she just slapped him? All I heard was silence.

Magnus had his hand on my arm and I realized he had been trying to pull me out this whole time.

"Alec." He whispered and I finally turned to look at him. "Alexander please." He was pleading. "We need to leave."

I stared at him for a moment feeling dazed. His eyes were soft and worried. It took everything in me not to start crying. He didn't deserve to witness all of this. He deserves better than me, better than this. I blinked hard and looked away, nodding as an indication to get me the hell out of there.

Magnus dragged me out of the house and down the driveway. Neither of us said anything. I kept my arms wrapped across my chest and felt the locket digging into my palm as I squeezed it. I probably drew blood.

We reached the car and got in; driving in silence away from Lightwood Manor. I slouched in the passenger seat and stared out the window and watched as buildings passed by and we found ourselves in rush hour traffic going into the city.

My fathers words kept echoing in my brain. _Faggot. Killer. Destroyer._

It was then that I finally let a tear escape my watering eyes.

I kept replaying the day I told my father I was gay. He had slapped me across the face and made me leave. It was my mother who talked sense into him to let me come back. I was underage, I couldn't live on my own. But boy did I want to.

I then thought about the day Max died and the more I thought about it the more I heard my fathers voice.

_ He is dead because of that faggot! _

_ That faggot destroyed our family! _

_ He decided to kill him!_

I'm a killer. Now I know I am. I killed my brother because I was _careless_, as my father had put it. The more I think of it, the more I realize it is true. I should be the one that is dead, not him.

I don't deserve to be alive.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: I don't know if I like how I wrote this chapter but I needed to post something so here it is! Yeah, it's kind of depressing but what good story doesn't have a few bumps along the way? Review and enjoy!

**Alec POV**

I hadn't realized we were at Magnus' place until he was opening the car door for me. I ducked my head down and got out, rubbing my cheeks free from tears and hoping my nose and eyes weren't red to show I was crying.

Magnus guided me to a brick building and he used a key to get in. We went up what felt like a hundred flights of stairs until we were at the top and walking to his door. The only door on the whole floor.

Magnus unlocked the door and let me in first.

The room was extravagant. Very colorful and open and bright. I should've expected a home like this from someone who wears glitter in their hair.

"Make yourself at home." Magnus said as he closed the door behind him.

I walked to the red couch and sat down. It was soft and velvety and I couldn't resist laying down and getting comfortable. I tucked the purple furry pillow underneath my head and stared ahead, seeing everything sideways.

It was strange. Suddenly feeling numb of all emotion out of no where. I can't complain though. I would rather feel nothing than feel everything.

There is no pain or hurt, anger or guilt, hatred or worthlessness. There is just emptiness. Nothing but a big whole filling my heart and stomach, freeing myself from all feeling.

It was then that Magnus came over and sat on the ottoman in front of myself and the couch. I couldn't look at him. I didn't want to look at him, I had no desire to look at anyone or be around anyone.

Magnus' fingers brushed my hand and I realized I was still gripping the necklace Max gave me.

I felt something tug at my heart. An unwelcome emotion. I wish it would stop.

"Alec," Magnus whispered. "You're bleeding."

Yeah. Bleeding. From gripping the necklace… or from all the emotional trauma I'm going through. Which ever work.

"Alec," Magnus started again, this time pleading. "Look at me please."

There's that tug again. _Go away_. I squeezed my eyes shut.

**Magnus POV**

Alec closed his eyes and I decided to give up. He will come to me when he is ready.

_ No Magnus. That is not good enough. You need answers. After everything that has happened, how could you be so calm? _

I have to be calm. If I am not calm then Alec will feel even more uneasy.

_ What if he is never ready to give you what you need? What if, just as his father had said, he is a killer?_

No. Alec is a lot of things but most certainly not a killer.

_ How could you possibly know that? You have known him for only a few days._

I stared at him until I realized he has fallen asleep. His body fell limp from its tense frame it held all morning, his face relaxed but the worry lines were still fresh on his skin; his skin is blanched, completely drained of color, except for his pink nose and red rimmed eyes that showed he was crying. He didn't want me to see and that hurt me more than I could ever explain.

How could someone do that to Alec? Cause someone so sweet and tender to suddenly lose sight of all things good around him. Why would someone ever want to rob that happiness from another person, especially when that person is as kind as Alec.

My heart constricted. Just like it had been the entire morning whenever I looked in Alecs direction. My Alexander is haunted by his past, a past I know nothing about and will probably never know about.

I heard something clatter to the floor and I noticed it was Alecs necklace. It had fallen out of his hand when his arm went slack and slipped over the edge of the couch.

I picked it up and examined it. There is something about this necklace that Alec was willing to risk everything for- well, what seemed like everything.

It was a long and thin silver chain that has a rectangular medallion hanging at the end. It reminds me of dog tags, except this is a singular, thick and plain, silver locket. I noticed the red stain indicating Alecs blood from him gripping it. I flipped it over in my hand and saw there was an engraving on the back:

TO MY BROTHER WHO IS ALWAYS THERE

LOVE MAX

I glanced up at a still fast asleep Alec and I kept my eyes fixated on him as if he were about to open his eyes and catch me with his prized possession. I suddenly felt as though I over-stepped my boundaries, Alec would be mortified if he found out I was holding his necklace, let alone reading it and tempted to open it.

_ Just open it. You want the answers. You _deserve_ the answers._

I stared back down at the chain of silver.

**Alec POV**

I woke up and didn't know where I was. The pillow was soft on my cheek and the couch was red. Then I started to remember all the events that got me here.

I suddenly wished I was back in that state of ignorance, waking up and not knowing, that was the only time I was free from this pain that is stabbing my chest now. Why can't I just go back to being numb like before?

I felt myself sit up. I need to find Magnus. I need to tell him what is going on. This isn't fair for him, he deserves better. I'm sure he will realize it after I tell him the truth, if he doesn't already realize it now.

On the ottoman I saw my necklace, the one Max gave me. I then looked at my hand, it is clean of blood and has no cuts.

I picked up the locket and examined it. It was clean of blood too. Magnus' doing I'm sure, just like my hand. I suddenly got nervous that Magnus saw what was written on the back, or that he opened it.

What will he think of me? Keeping something of my brothers when I was the one who caused his death? Surely he will judge me more harshly than he already has or currently is. I know my parents resented me for keeping the necklace, my sister only stared at me with pity and Jace, Jace never looked at me any differently and that was the one thing I was grateful for.

"Magnus?" I called with a shaking breath and didn't take my gaze from the chunk of silver.

"I'm here." Magnus said softly. I looked up and saw he was sitting in the armchair next to the couch. How had I not seen him?

He suddenly stood up and sat next to me on the couch, I kept in mind that he was far enough away to not be touching me. That was already enough for me to know I screwed up badly.

"Magnus, I'm so sor-" I started in a desperate voice.

"Don't." He cut me off and closed his eyes. "Just please tell me what this is about." He sounded exhausted and I frowned. I made him sound that way. _God, I didn't mean for all of this to happen._

I stared at the necklace in my hand. I have never done this before; talk about Max with someone other than my family. Hell, I didn't even talk about him to my family anymore. This was all terrifying, especially what I am about to do next.

I handed Magnus the necklace and looked away. I can't look at him when I tell him this. I can't look at him when he examines the necklace. I can't look at the disgust that will be written all over his face.

_ Where do I start?_


End file.
